puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Kouji Mihama
Kouji Mihama is one of the love interests in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. He often is seen playing the guitar and singing. He used to be in the musical section of Edel Rose until a certain conflict with former classmate Hiro Hayami when he stole his song. However, he still attends the school. He was dating fellow musician and Prism Star Ito Suzuno, until they broke up. Role in the Plot A Meeting of Rain and Rainbows Naru first hears Kouji on a rooftop singing and playing guitar when she is walking. Later on, he also runs past Ito carrying his guitar on his back in its case. When Naru is troubled after being forced to perform her own "My Song", she immediately thinks of Kouji and his songs she heard on the roof. She asked him to give him one of his songs, to which he sternly refused. Naru returned later to apologize to him, realizing that each song is special to an artist. After hearing her touching words, Kouji changes his mind about the girl and decides to write her a song. He promises he will deliver it to her before the Prism Show begins the next day. Although Naru's co-workers do not believe that he will come, Naru believes, and he rewards her patience with her first "My Song". As he leaves the shop, he sees a rainbow accross the sky. When Naru fails to perform her song and cries, Kouji sings for her, prompting her to see the colors of the song she couldn't before, ultimately ending with Naru's three jumps. Kouji, who was with Hiro, says that he 'won't run away anymore', and leaves Hiro aghast. After meeting Naru, Kouji seems to be more open. However, a while after their first meeting, Kouji watched Ito doing a Prism Live. He looked quite surprised and it seemed to have an effect on him. After the show, he tells Ito that her song was very intense. Later on, Kouji is playing at a park nearby and Naru decides to go with Ito on their lunch break. They watched until the presentation was done and then came to talk with Kouji. Though, Hiro, that had been there since the begining, interrupted their conversation and asked for the song Pride that Kouji had. But he refused somewhat angrily and walked away. Hiro then invited both of them to eat and asked Ito to compose for him in exchange for money. Ito accepted after thinking of the guitar she wanted to buy. Later on, Naru calls Kouji and tell him that Ito will compose a song for Hiro. It ends up that Kouji is shocked and go at Ito's house to try and change her mind, thinking Hiro would do the same thing to her that he did to him. But being stubborn, Ito refused and ordered for Kouji to get out. Then, the song Ito made was ready but before she could give it to Hiro, Kouji gave the song Pride away. Hiro then make his debut with Pride and steals the credits from it, saying it was his instead of Kouji's. During the Try Dreamin' Session, Kouji confesses his love for Ito, and kisses her in the park. The two begin to date. Few days later, Kouji's mom later found out that Kouji and Ito are a couple, she wants to tell them the truth but she just can't. After Naru's concert for the children, Ito's partner for the duo competition is Otoha and they ask a help from Kouji. Resulting, Kouji visits Ito's house, whereas her father wants him to leave immediately after he writes the number. He heard this and leaves immediately, where Ito is starting to get worried. Later, they met again, but this time, hearing the whole truth about their family's history. The couple are shocked and terrified upon hearing this terrible fate. Natsuko doesn't want Ito and Kouji to be together or she will remember the incident. Ito leaves as fast as she can, trying to avoid Kouji. At the end, Ito chooses to break up with Kouji. Category:Rainbow Live Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Mihama Family